Cancelled 2,0
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Tori wasn't very happy with what happened to her girlfriend's show, guess history has a habit of repeating itself, idea based on SD&RR getting the plug.


**_Cancelled 2.0._**

 ** _Writer: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Summary: Tori wasn't very happy with what happened to her girlfriend's show, guess history has a habit of repeating itself, idea based on SD &RR getting the plug._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own the rights to both Victorious and Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll, and if you are all incredibly gullible to believe that then I can also sell you the Brooklyn Bridge for ten bucks._**

 ** _Author Notes: How many of you were sadden by the news that "SD &RR" got cancelled by the FX executives? The news kida hit me by surprise thanks to StakeTheHeart's telling me all about it one Saturday night_**

 ** _Anyways for those of you who remember, about two years ago I came up with a story involving the cancellation of MTV's show "Eye Candy" in which Victoris Justice starred in, this is the sequel to that fic so to speak, you don't necessarily need to read it to get the gist of what will happen here._**

 ** _Need I say that this is a Jori?_**

* * *

 _"Jade West, why are you saying this?, is it cancelled, there won't be a season three?"_

Tori read the "news" on her computer or technically speaking, since her main source of _information_ was a devoted fan asking for confirmation and hoping it was a typo, a joke from some unnamed hater or anything else that would serve to disprove what FX announced a few days ago was nothing short of an untrue rumour.

 _ **"WHAT?!"** _ She bellowed out _"Aw come on... Not her too!"_

 _"Oh right, I probably should have lead with that. Yes, sadly that is true."_

"That doesn't sound like _my_ Jade" The Half Latina frowned after reading her lover's so called reply "She would have gone ballistic over something she loved getting the plug, I should know... I still remember how she almost wrecked my prome in revenge"

Tori scrolled down her girlfriend's account and noticed to other tweets.

 _"Didn't get the chance to say this last week, but thank you to all the fans of #SDRR for the support & fan art & all that you guys did for us"_

Tori slapped herself in the forehead " _Oh **right**_ , I wrote this for her in the event that her show got cancelled to make her seem less... Volatile... I just never hoped she would actually use these words so soon... Poor Jade"

"We appreciate it SO much. Meant a ton to us that you guys cared about and loved the show as much as we did. I will certainly miss the GIFS **"**

The tanned woman was ready to scream in frustration.

And she did.

"What is **_WRONG_** with those guys in suits, don't they know talent when they see it!" Tori bellowed out madly "They can't do this to Jade!"

Tori got up from her seat, trying to step far away from her lap top as she possibly could, almost as it was infected with the plague.

She hatefully glared at the screen, the news of the show's cancellation taunting her.

 _"This is what Jade must have felt when Eye Candy ended without so much as an ending"_ She wondered sadly _"Well... I may have come to terms with that but that doesn't mean that I'm about to let Jade... Erm...Gigi's... Whoever's ending to be a sour one!"_

Quickly, Tori got to her phone.

She had work to do.

 _"I'll fight with teeth and nails if I have to"_ She thought determined _"Jade **tried** to get me my job back, and I wouldn't be able to call myself her future wife if I didn't do the same"_

* * *

A Few hours later, Jade parked in front of the apartment complex, she had gone to say goodbye to her co-stars and politely told then she hoped to work with them again in the near future (Except Davvy, otherwise Tori would get insanely jealous).

But she did meant it to Ava.

"That woman gave me so much advice when it came to Tori's shenanigans" Jade said to herself "I _am_ going to miss working with her... God... Living with Vega has turned me into a mushy, emotional kind of girly girl."

The former Goth got out of her car, she just wanted to spend the rest of the day cuddling with her fiancé and perhaps if she could convince her lover, to watch one or two horror flicks.

"I'm going to spend as much time as possible with you Vega" Jade growled/purred "We're getting married in a month and I gotta have my fair share of that sexy tanned ass of yours before the damned tradition of being 24 hours apart"

As she walked towards her home, walking up the stairs she was surprised to see a very familiar blonde woman in front of her apartment.

"Ava?"

Said woman turned around at the mention of her name "Oh Jade, hello... It's been a while huh?" She says awkwardly.

"It's been an hour" Jade answered dryly "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to call you but you never answered your phone"

The younger woman raised an eyebrow, but her curiosity got the best of her, she went through her stuff in her purse, finally finding her phone, and true to Ava's words, she had at least four missed calls from her surrogate mother.

"You could have sent me a text you know"

"I know" Ava agreed "But I kinda got this message coming from someone called 'T' to come to your apartment, I was suspicious so I thought I should call you first, after all, the last thing any of us need is some wacko fans trying to ambush us"

 _"The fuck?!_ _Who the hell is... **T**..." _ Jade narrowed her eyes _"No... It couldn't be... But I know she's the one behind this... Vega... What are you planning?"_

Jade got her keys out of her purse "Follow me" She ordered ominously "I have the suspicion of who is behind the text"

Ava didn't say anything to that, she simply followed her angry co-star.

The thespian got to her apartment door and open it with such force, it could have gotten off it hinges.

 _ **"VEGA!"**_ Jade bellowed out "Where the hell are you?!"

" _Shhhhh_!" Tori said while she sat on the couch, ironically a bit louder than intended "I'm on the phone" She mouthed.

"I don't give a damn!" Jade snapped "You got some explaining to do!"

"Look, I don't care!" Tori said to the phone, ignoring her girlfriend's demanding shout "You're into the business... Isn't anything you can do to reverse the cancellation?"

The Half-Latina listened to the mystery person on the other side of the phone, who said something she didn't like considering she shouted back indignantly _**"Well obviously you didn't try hard enough!"**_

 _"I tried you bitch!"_ The man on the phone shouted, irritation very evident in his voice.

"Oh, a _**bitch**_ am I?" Tori gasped "Well, at least my girlfriend didn't sleep with the mailman!"

Tori hangs up the phone angrily "Idiots... A bunch of idiots... All of them!"

"Vega... What in the blue fuck do you think you're doing?" Jade asked out madly.

Ava stood behind Jade "This is your sweet and loving girlfriend?" She inquired slowly "I'd hate to see her ugly side"

The former Goth rolled her eyes "Trust me, she is very sweet, it's just that right now she's a bit... Hormonal"

"Ah... Pregnant?"

"Pregnant"

"Can you two stop talking as if I'm not here?" Tori growled "I been ignored by _**everyone**_ today! I don't need it from you two!"

Jade raised an eyebrow "Who is _everyone_?"

"I been on the phone all day trying to convince those jerks in black to give the show a third season!"

Both Jade and Ava's eyes widened in horror "You did... _**WHAT?!**_ "

"I wasn't about to let your show end like mine did Jade!" Tori snarled "You deserved a proper ending! One where you didn't seem to be manipulated by both Johnny and Cat! That's not fair to you!"

"Not everything in the TV business is fair Vega!" The Thespian pointed out "You know that more than anyone! Don't you remember how _I_ never managed to get a second season for Eye Candy so that Lindy got to finally be reunited with her sister!"

"Ugh, _**don't**_ remind me"

"But, you got to accept the fact that's it's over" Jade admonished gently "There's nothing you can do"

"It's just... Hearing it from your mouth makes so... _Real_ "

"I think the word you're looking for Vega, is... _**Final**_ "

"Um, if I be so bold as to interrupt here" Ava said uncertainty "Wouldn't you putting your nose where it doesn't belong may just jeopardise Jade's future in the industry?"

"How so?" Tori snapped "I'm just trying to get her, her job back, like she tried with me, yes she failed miserably but I'm not about to sit still while the woman I love is without a job!"

"Vega" Jade said slowly "Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing... I _do_ , but Ava's right... You could very well put me on the black list by you relentlessly annoying some very powerful people."

"Oh don't you worry about that" Tori replied with a smirk "You didn't think I was stupid enough to give my real name when I picked up the phone, did you?"

"What did you do?" The pale woman asked suspiciously.

"Oh, first I got one of those untraceable cell phones" Tori said, holding said to make her point "Secondly, I used an alias, claiming to be some big producer trying to make a very _intimidating_ deal, and last but not least, I got some poor smuck to fall for my lie just to entice them into more episodes"

"Wow... Vega, I'm impressed" Jade said in awe "You thought of this on your own"

"Well..." She muttered shyly "Living with you for so long kinda made me more devious and dairying... Plus, I love you and I was only thinking on your best interest"

The former Goth walked towards her pregnant girlfriend, a love of adoration in her greenish-blue eyes, she gently puts her hand on Tori's belly, it wasn't showing the baby bumps yet, but it didn't matter, their child was growing inside the younger brunette.

"So... How did it go?" Jade asked coyly.

Tori on her part lowered her head in shame "I'm sorry baby, I failed, those guys aren't interested in the show if it wasn't making them any money, in fact they even claimed the second season had a lower audience than the first one! I don't know why! You were amazing!"

Ava cleared her throat "You know, we were amazing too"

The Half-Latina glared coldly at her.

"Erm... But as amazing as Jade!" The Blonde sputtered nervously "She outdid me when we had to sing, all eyes were on her!"

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

"Vega! Vega! It was only a figure of speech!" Jade says, trying to calm her lover. "She only meant the cameras and crews!"

Tori narrowed her eyes "And Davvy?"

"She wasn't into me" Jade responded quickly "She was dating some other chick"

"If anything, the only good thing about the cancellation is that now I won't have to see you flirt with some floozy" Tori said, jealousy evident in her voice.

" _Why_ am I here anyway?" Ava interrupted unceremoniously "Because clearly it wasn't to see you two have a lovers quarrel"

"That's something I'd like an answer too" Jade says as she stares at her girlfriend, waiting for an answer.

"We never got to do it you know" Tori comments mysteriously.

"Do what?" Jade and Ava questioned at the same time.

The Half-Latina flushed tremendously "I originally sent Ava the text just so she could help out in trying to get a third season but since those mindless jerks don't care for anything other than ratings, there's not much I can do... I'm still going to try Jade... I made that promise to you and to myself"

Seductively Tori rubbed against a her pale girlfriend very voluptuous frame "But in the meantime, I was kind of hoping that maybe... We could... You know... Do that thing we talked about"

"We done a lot of stuff Tor" Jade grinned, reminiscing of their past sexcapades. You're going to have to be more specific."

"The uh... ":" She whispered.

"I'm sorry... _What_?"

":"

"Vega! Speak louder!"

"The _**threesome**_! Ok!"

Jade didn't say anything to that, at least not for a few seconds, trying to get her mouth to say something, _anything_ but unfortunately it was a very dry place at the moment.

She eventually managed to croak a _"Huh?"_

"We're about to tie the knot Jade" Tori said seriously "But before that, there's a few things I want to try before we become wife and wife"

The tanned woman eyed Ava from head to toe "So I'm wondering if we can try a threesome"

"Your kidding me" Jade snapped.

"Nope"

Before the former Goth could say anything else, the blonde woman spoke behind her "I'm in"

 _ **"YOU'RE WHAT?!"**_

Ava shrugged at her co-star "Flash was terrible in bed, I'm willing to try anything just get that taste out of my mouth and body."

Jade turned her head numerous times from one woman to the next, trying to make sense of the sudden insanity.

"How did we go from saving my show to getting freaky under the covers?!"

"So, how about it baby?" Tori inquired sexily "Care to bring about some fantasies?"

"Vega, you know that I don't share" Jade narrowed her eyes at her future spouse " So you better give me one hell of a good reason as to why I should _even_ contemplate this?"

Tori frowned "Don't you want to make me happy?"

Afterwards she made her infamous puppy dog eyes.

 _ **"GAH!**_ Vega Stop that!"

"Stop what?" She asked sweetly, her eyes seemed to have gotten bigger.

"Ugh... Fine!" Jade relented "But if Ava squeezes your ass, I'm gonna _chop_ of hers!"

She made her point by getting her scissors out of her boot.

 _Snip... Snip... Snip._

Ava puts her hands over her butt cheeks protectively.

 _ **"YAY!"**_ Tori cheered, putting her arms around her lover.

"Why me thought?" Ava asked curiously "I mean, why not some other girl closer to your age?"

Tori replied back honestly "Simply put? You're my choice because you won't try to steal Jade from me"

She made her point by possessively putting her arms around her pale girlfriend's hips.

Ava rolled her eyes exasperatedly "You two are _**made**_ for each other"

Both younger women grinned happily at each other "Yeah, we are"

* * *

Once in the bedroom Jade and Ava were awkwardly in their undies, waiting for Tori to join them as she was getting ready in the bathroom.

"Let's go over some rules" The brunette said "You don't get to touch, see or smell Tori... _**Understood**_?"

"Then, how exactly would the _threesome_ work then?"

Jade grudgingly acknowledged she was right "Gimme a second"

She forcefully removed a stocking out Ava's leg, much to the protest of the blonde.

"Stop squirming!" Jade ordered sharply "I'm making sure your eyesight is compromised"

"If I can't see then I can't do much!"

"That's the idea!"

Ava grumbled something that sounded like "Harpy"

Once the older woman was blinded, Jade could relax somewhat, eyeing the bathroom door like a hawk, waiting for her beloved Latina to come out to pleased her.

She didn't have to wait long.

The door opened slowly, to reveal Tori wearing a very revealing lingering.

"I'm ready"

Jade smirked, ready for some action.

Tori smiled back, she snugly got between Jade and Ava.

"Let's have some fun"

"Let's" Ava agreed.

The tanned woman turned to gaze at the blonde "Oh... Blindfolded huh? _Kinky_ "

She began to gently caress Ava's face, which of course made Jade increasingly furious.

"Note to self, _**disinvite**_ Ava to the wedding"

Before Tori could get any further with her plans, Ava gently grabbed her hands.

"Before we start, can I say something?"

"Um, sure?"

"I can see how much it means to you to see Jade sharing her _unique_ acting gift with the world" Ava whispers "It's been fun working with her, it really was, so it's a shame what the network did"

"You're going somewhere with this _right_?" The Thespian snapped.

" _Yeah_ , that we don't give up" The blonde snips back "Others shows have made a comeback, why not us? All we got do is buy our time, sooner or later something is bound to come up"

"That's being awfully optimistic" Jade noted.

"But she _does_ have a point" Tori pointed out "Several tv shows do get revived, if fans put pressure on the channel, then there may be hope"

"There you go" Ava said.

"You just made my night" Tori purred.

Jade was pissed.

" _Ok, **NOW** I know I'm going to tear her invitation to shreds!"_

* * *

 _ **Ha ha ha, well I bet no one saw this one coming, least of all Jade, XD, it's fun to sometimes get on her nerves when it comes to her dorky girlfriend.**_

 ** _Speaking of Tori, How many of you enjoyed that she's Jade's number one fan and went to such extremes to get_** ** _Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll renewed?_**

 ** _Mostly because I don't think she would appreciate the fact that the season finale turned into the series finale, which pretty much made it crystal clear that Gigi became nothing short of a means of income for her parents._**

 ** _I made her grew a spine, since I think Jade would've grown to be a bad influence on her after so many years together, either that or maybe her hormones are to blame? Ultimately your choice._**

 ** _I decidedave Elaine Hendrix's character of Ava to be "partly real" for two reasons, first: Because indeed she was like a surrogate mother to Gigi, which is something that I believe Jade would be thankful for but would never reveal, even less so now that the threesome came up, Second: To expand the crossover because Gigi being mentioned just doesn't cut it, heh._**

 ** _Part of the conversation Jade and Tori were having was taken from the chat I had with SteakTheHeart._**

 _ **As always your thoughts are greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **R.I.P SDRR.**_

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
